One Shots of Boredom
by nekoshy13
Summary: <html><head></head>A collection of one-shots that i've rewrote over and over again about our two DWMA students. Some are T-M so be warned. Most recent: Demon x Angel AU! Soul & Maka hide in a apartment in the Earth world.</html>
1. OS 1

**Maka's Secret**

I was enjoying a Saturday night watching TV in the living room. All was peaceful until Maka came through the door. I looked over the couch trying to see if Maka needed help with groceries. But instead she rushed through her bedroom. _'What is going on with her?'_ I thought to myself.

Maka has been acting strange over the past few days. Ever since we got back from our Spartoi training she's been acting a little distant from me. We still haven't been able to fly and she hasn't even tried to work on soul resonate to help us fly better. I swear she should at least stop hiding something from me, what's the point of being partners if she keeps hiding things. I went to her bedroom door and took a deep breath to get my thoughts straight.

"Hey Maka, I need to ask you something." I said through the door.

"Can it wait? I'm busy." There's always an excuse from her.

"No, I want to know why you are being so distant." I asked.

"No I'm not."

"You're a liar."

"I'm not lying."

"That's it I've had enough." I said while turning the knob.

"Soul Don't-"I pushed the door open before she could finish. I was shocked to found Maka wearing a matching pair of red bra and panties that had black lace trim on the edges. I never expected this, especially coming from Maka. That's when I felt a nosebleed coming.

"Soul you idiot, learn to listen before rushing in here!" Maka screamed while throwing a book at me. She slammed her door after I was on the ground.

"Guess I'll never understand girls." I told myself.


	2. OS 2

**A/N: Well, here's another one. This was actually inspired by someone on Deviant Art.**

**Papa's Visit**

It was the hottest day in Death City, almost close to 98 degrees! Maka was in her room laying down reading with one hand while the other fanning herself with a paper fan. Until there was a small knock on her door.

"Maka, can I come in?" Soul asked.

"Sure." She answered while continuing to fan herself. He walked in and Maka tried to ignore Soul's shirtless torso. She stared up from her book and saw his face was red. She couldn't tell if he was burning up or blushing.

"What Soul?"

"Do you really have to have your shirt unbutton?" he asked.

"So, you're walking around without a shirt." She argued.

"So I don't have breasts, you do!"

"Oh, what happened to tiny tits then!? Besides its too hot for a shirt and our heater is broke."

"Does it really matter?! Just button your shirt!"

"NO!"

"Then I'll do it for you." Soul yelled before jumping on top of Maka pinning her down.

"Stop it Soul! It's fine dammit!" Maka trying to push his hands away from her top.

"No its not!" he argued back.

They argued back and forth not noticing Blair and Maka's dad Spirit walking with ice cream. Blair heard the two in Maka's room. So they decided to bash into her room.

"Maka sweetie, your dear papa came to visit and brought you some ice cream!" he shouted with cheer. Soul & Maka stopped their arguing and dropped their jaws down to realize how they were positioned in front of Spirit. Instantly Spirit's face turned angry.

"Just what the hell are you doing?! You little bastard!" Spirit screamed before jumping. But was pulled back by Blair and started being dragged out of the room.

"Well, we can just leave you two love birds alone. Sorry for interrupting, there's ice cream on the kitchen table when you're finished." Blair apologized while pulling Spirit out of the apartment.


	3. OS 3

**A/N: Okay this one isn't that funny but I'm sure it is sometimes. This was inspired by a funny YouTube skit I saw from "5thKira Cosplay"**

**Towel Problems**

Dammit I forgot to get my clothes before going to take a shower. If I don't hurry then Maka and I will be late for school. Thank death it was only 6:30 but still, Maka likes to be early to get extra time reading time before class. I looked around to see if anyone was outside the bathroom. It was clear, so I ran down the hallway to my room.

I shut my bedroom door and went to my dresser and picked out my clothes. Great, I don't have any boxers in my drawer. I looked outside my room and checked both ways before making a move. I was doing well, until I turned my head and slammed straight into someone.

"Watch where you're going Soul!" Maka scolded before opening her eyes to see me getting up.

"Oh, I'm sorry Soul!" she yelled before running back into her room before I could get a glimpse at her face blushing. I didn't know why she did that until I looked down.

"Oh, shit!" I screamed before running into the laundry room to grab a pair of boxers out of the dryer. I went on ahead and just got the rest of my clothes out of the dryer and put them on. As I was walking out I heard the bathroom door open and then there was a scream where I looked up to find Maka in a towel!

"I'm sorry, I didn't see anything!" I screamed while running into my bedroom slamming the door behind me. What a great way to start the morning. First Maka catches a glimpse of me naked and now I almost saw her naked. This day is going to be the most uncoolest day ever.


	4. OS 4

**A/N: This one was also inspired by a YouTube video called "Maka's Obsession."**

**Secret Crush**

**MAKA'S POV**

I was sitting around in my room reading while having my headphones on loud enough to ignore anything. Why would I care if I'm probably ignoring Soul? I'm tired of him interrupting my reading time with his ignorance. As I continued going page to page I just can't help stop thinking about Soul. I wanna tell him how I feel but he'll probably laugh at me.

**FEW MINUTES LATER…**

**SOUL'S POV**

Damn, I can't do my homework. Maybe I could persuade Maka into giving me the answers. At least let me see her notes so I can find the answers myself. I walked down the hall to knock on her door but she didn't answer. I knocked again she didn't answer. What was going on in there that she wouldn't answer her bedroom door. I opened the door and walked in to see why Maka wasn't answering, but ended up just widening my eyes at the display.

She had pictures of us taped everywhere on the wall her bed was pushed against. There were also drawings of me kissing her. There was hearts drawn on the pictures of us at the beach, school, and just plain hanging out. I look down at Maka in the bed cuddling with some stuffed plushie that looked exactly like me! It

"Soul." She was talking in her sleep. I was getting ready to pull the covers over her until she started to make the strangest sound. "Stop teasing Soul." She was moaning in her sleep! I couldn't believe this! My meister, the innocent bookworm fantasizing that!

I ran into room shut the door behind me. I ran underneath my bed covers trying to get rid of my blushing. Somehow, I kinda felt relieved. That was not cool, but it was nice to know I'm not the only one who sleeps with a stuffed plushie of my partner.

**The Next Day…**

"Soul"

"Yes Maka?"

"Have you umm ever…"

"Ever what? Just go ahead and say something Maka!"

"Ever thought about me in a certain way?"

The Albino teen looked at his meister with complete shock. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to say that she was the only girl cool enough for him, but he thought it would be cheesy. Then he notices something behind her back but keeps staring at her in train of thought.

"Reason why I ask is because I went to gather up your dirty laundry and found this." She held up the plushie that was made to look like her. Now he was really embarrassed. How did she find it? He thought. Last time I remember I had it on my bed.

"Umm, that's not mine." He lied.

"You sure?"

"Yup."

"Okay, I guess its Blair's. I heard she needed a new scratch toy." She laid it in the pin of Blair's cat toys.

"NO!" He yelled. "I mean, I'll take care of it. I'm sure it can't be Blair's." grabbing the plushie and ran to his room.

The meister was surprised at what she just saw. Was that plushie really his? She thought to herself. She walked into her room and put her hand under her pillow and her Soul plushie out.

"At least he didn't find you." She whispered before giving it a hug and kiss. Maybe one day they'll finally confess.

**On Saturday… **

The boys were at Soul's and Maka's apartment having a get together playing video games while Maka left for the Gallows Mansion for Liz & Patti's Sleepover Party. After Maka gathered up all her things and books to keep her entertained for the night, said her farewell to Soul and walked out the door.

"Another thing, don't go in my room and don't trash the place you three." She ordered.

"Whatever, like there's anything interesting in your room." he said while focusing on the screen.

She shut the door and locked it. After listening to check if she has went all the way downstairs, the boys let out a small cheer. Only to be shushed by Soul as he looked out the windows to watch her walk down the street.

"Enjoying the view there?" Blackstar surprised jump Soul.

"What? I'm just making sure she's safe. And keep it down loudmouth."

"How dare you silent your god!"

"Blackstar please, this is his home so respect it." Kid grabbed Blackstar by the collar and pulled him off the couch.

"So what are we doing first?" Soul asked.

"I know I brought the saké that Tsubaki hid." Blackstar announced.

"What are you planning moron?" Kid asked.

"Easy, we are going to play truth or dare! If you don't answer the truth or do the dare, you have to take two shots." He answered.

"Ok, as long they aren't stupid dares that I'll regret."

"Oh trust me, they aren't. I'll start it off with… KID! Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you like Liz or Patti?"

"Neither."

"Then who do you like?"

"You only ask one question. Now drink up."

MEANWHILE…

The Thompson girls were busy doing each other's hair while Tsubaki and Maka switched books to read. Apparently Tsubaki had a thing for reading romance manga, because the only thing Maka got out of it was boy saves girl, girl marries boy, the end. Tsubaki looked at the book it was a dictionary or something until she gave up and handed the book back.

"So girls, now that we've finally calm down and had time to relax. Let's do something exciting." Liz announced.

"We can move things around in Kid's bedroom!" Patti suggested.

"We did that last time." Tsubaki added.

"Well, we need to think of something. I'm bored." Liz complained.

**BACK TO THE BOYS…**

"YAHOO! This party is fuckin awesome!" Blackstar yelled.

"Pass some more of that saké over and shut up!" Soul yelled.

"It looks like we emptied it men." Kid announced.

"What that quick?" Soul & Blackstar said in unison.

"Yup." Kid answered before a hiccup.

"I know something cool, but you got to promise not to tell Maka about it. You promise!"

"YES!" Kid & Blackstar yelled unison.

"Alright, were gonna sneak into her room. Try and get something to bribe her with or embarrass her with. Like a diary or-"

"A vibrator!"

"Blackstar no interrupting! But that would be hilarious."

Soul opened the door and tried to sneak a peek to make sure Maka didn't lay any traps. Knowing how smart she is, it wouldn't surprise him. After he gave a signal that it was clear, the boys walked in and started their snoop.

"Found anything yet?" Soul asked.

"Nope, nothing but girly things. Except…" Kid dug through under Maka's bed and came across a small plushie that looked like Soul.

"Oh… my… Death… That thing looks exactly like me!" Soul slurred.

"You should totally get back at her!" Blackstar suggested.

"That's cool! I already have a plan. Go get my phone!"

The girls were still in Liz & Patti's room waiting for one of the boys to pick up their phone. But so far, no reply back.

"They better not be destroying my apartment or they'll be dead!"

"Calm down Maka, I'm sure they aren't."

**TO THE GIRLS…**

Maka's phone started to buzz and she picked it out of her coat pocket. She ran outside into the hall and unlocked her phone screen. It was a small notification on her messages. She opened the messages and saw the "new message" blinking at the top. It was from Soul and it looked like it had a video attached to it. "Great," She thought. "I wonder what he sent me." She opened the message and tapped the play button.

She couldn't believe what the video was about. He was in her room shirtless on her bed. He was dry humping her bed with some random slow song in the background. She could tell Blackstar & Kid were giggling but most of it was blocked by the music. Maka's face started to turn red from embarrassment. What made it worse was the ending when he kissed her little Soul plushie.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" she shouted. It was loud enough that the girls heard it and came rushing out to see what Maka was shouting about. That's when she showed them to video.

"Something tells me Soul is going to be dead when she gets home." Liz whispered.

"I agree." Tsubaki whispered.

"Same here big sis." Patty added.

**The Next Day****…**

**SOUL'S POV**

Sitting on my bed I was busy thinking of a way to admit my feelings to Maka. I probably already screwed up our friendship because of that stupid video me and the guys made while we were drunk. I remembered that I still had the soul plushie that I stole from Maka's room. I sat it next to my Maka plushie and positioned them to where they were holding hands.

"Maka, I'm sorry for all that I've done. I may not be a good roommate but I hope you accept my apology and that I've had feelings for you. Ever since I became your weapon partner, I figured it would be cool doing something other than practicing a stupid instrument 12 hours every day. I guess I should thank you instead of insult you for all the traits you don't have." I pretended the plushie was me talking to Maka. I pulled the Maka close to my mini me and kissed his cheek.

"Oh Soul, I forgive you." I turned around and saw my door standing open. It was Maka standing in my room with a smile on her face and had small tears running down her eyes. She walked over and took the stuffed clones and started to imitate them.

"I can't stay mad forever at you, even if you tease me for being a boring bookworm with no boobs and always hits you upside the head with my books. I've had feeling for you a long time ever since you became my partner. I gave you all my trust and thought you were going to leave me like my dad. You've changed my mind and because of this, I've had feelings for you too." she pushed them both into a hug and looked up at me.

I pulled Maka into a hug with and threw her onto my bed. I started to kiss her not letting my lips let go of hers. I released her to give her a breathing moment and crashed my lips down on hers again. She put her arms around me and pulled me down on her so that our bodies were touching.

"What do you think you're doing!?" A shout was made from the entrance of the room. We shot themselves up looked at who it was. Spirit was standing at my bedroom door with an angry face that made him look like he was ready to explode. I jumped up from where I was and stood in front of Spirit.

"How do you keep getting our apartment!? Did Blair let you in again!?" I asked.

"I stole Maka's key and made a copy just in case I have to bust you for trying to steal my daughter's innocence! Such as right now for example!" He answered.

"Like your daughter is innocent, she was the one to put moves on me first. Admit it; you're just jealous that she trusts me more than you."

With that he ran out the door screaming Maka's name at the top of his head. I went back over to Maka to continue where we left off but she was sleeping. She had both of the plushies in her arms hugged tightly and cuddled with her. I sighed and lay next to her. I pulled the covers over us and started to cuddle.


	5. OS 5

**A/N: I would love to say thanks to all that commented on how this was making them laugh their ass off. It really helps me know that my sense of humor doesn't suck! I don't own the song "When I'm Gone" neither does Anna Kendrick. It was actually a song from the 1930s the Carter Family. She just made it famous using a cup. FUN FACT!**

**Maka has Musical Talent?!**

Soul walked into the door of him and Maka's apartment holding a bag of groceries. He sat them down on the kitchen counter. After putting away the groceries he plopped down on the comfy red couch and turned on the TV. After skipping a few channels of nothing being interesting he decided to just go to his room.

But halfway down the hall he heard something. He turned around and heard it again from Maka's bedroom door. He put his ear to the door and heard a banging noise. He figured Maka was probably just frustrated and was hitting her desk. Being nosey he opened the door by a crack and peeked through it.

She was banging a cup on the floor trying to make a beat. Then she would clap and slam the cup back down. She was doing some kind of pattern that he understood. After a few beats, she started to sing:

_I got my ticket for the long way home_

_Two bottles of whiskey for the way_

_And I sure would like some sweet company_

_And I'm leaving tomorrow what ya say?_

_When I'm gone (x2)_

_Your gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_Your gonna miss me by my hair _

_Your miss everywhere_

_Oh, your gonna miss me when I'm gone._

She slammed the cup on the floor one last time and looked up at her door. She saw a crack in it and ran to close it. Only to hear a loud "OW!" from behind and jump. She slung the door open and was met to Soul patting his head.

"What are you doing spying on me Soul!" she asked.

"I didn't know you had any experience with music." Ignoring her question.

"Yeah, so what? You still didn't answer my question perv!"

"That was awesome Maka! I mean, sure it's just a cup but you used like it was an instrument. I've never seen someone do that."

She started to blush and slammed the door in front of him. Before he could turn the knob she locks the door with a click indicating it was locked.


	6. OS 6

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm taking a short break On Strawberry Tea empty the rest of my ideas of one-shots out.**

**Sibling Annoyance**

"Great, can today be any worse."

"C'mon Soul, surely your brother visiting isn't that horrible."

"It's not him visiting is horrible, It's him in general." I ripped up the letter and threw it in the trash.

"What time is he coming?" Maka asked.

"At noon." I answered.

"Well I get started on lunch. YOU can clean the living room." She walked into the kitchen and grabbed some milk, cheese, and macaroni noodles. I was left with picking up Blair's litter box and toys. He threw Blair's cat toys into Maka's closet and sand in the litter box in the outside dumpster behind their apartment.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Maka was swinging her hips to a song on the kitchen's radio. She hummed along to it and stirred the mac and cheese. There was a slight knock on their living door so she turned it down a little.

"Come in, it's unlocked." She yelled across the apartment. She didn't bother turning around to see who it was because she figured it was Soul or one of their friends coming to visit. But no one spoke, so she replied for them to come in. The door made a closing sound and Maka turned the radio back up. She continued with her previous activities until the mac and cheese was done.

"Soul lunch is-" She was cut off when she turned around and noticed it wasn't Soul. He looked like Soul, but was taller and had hair that was sticking up every direction. He took the pot from Maka's hand and sat it down on the kitchen table.

"Why such a beautiful face you have young miss. You must be Maka Albarn my little brother's partner am I correct?" He asked while bowing down to plant a kiss on Maka's hand.

"Umm, thanks and yes I'm Maka. Soul went to take the trash out."

"And he left the door open? He should be lucky it was me or something could have happened. I sure wouldn't want anything to happen to someone as cute as you."

"He wouldn't let anything happen to me. He's overprotective and hell, he's got the scar to prove it."

"So you guys are close?" he asked.

"Yup, he's always there for me." Maka answered.

"Maka the trash is-" Soul stopped his sentence as soon as he walked into the kitchen. "Oh great it's you, hello." Soul sent a glare at his older brother.

"Why hello little brother. I was just making some small talk with Miss Albarn."

"Her name is Maka. She's not your type." Soul felt a smack by a Maka chop instantly.

"Soul don't be rude to your guest!" Maka scolded.

"Please Miss Albarn I don't mind. Me and Soul still aren't on good terms after what happened before he left."

"Shut up! I don't want you here! Why are you even visiting? So you can convince me to go home with you?" SLAM book to the head!

"That is enough! Let's just eat lunch and he will be out of your way!" Maka commanded. Soul got off the ground and sat at the table far away from the side his brother was on. The problem of Soul sitting far away from Wes is that his older brother was hitting on Maka. Maka was sitting in between the two jealous brothers.

"Soul how did you meet this cute girl Soul?" Wes asked.

"Quit calling her cute Wes. She's too young for you and you sound like a creep trying to flirt with her."

"Soul he's not flirting! And to answer your question Wes, I met him in the school's music room playing the piano. He is really great at it but he barely plays it." She answered before scooping a spoon of mac & cheese.

"I know he is an excellent pianist of the family. He is just going through a rebel phase."

Every word that Wes said to Maka was a lie. He's not an excellent pianist, he's the opposite. He wasn't a rebel; he just wanted to escape that hell hole of a family. If Maka stayed at least an hour in his family's house, she would agree with about how much it sucks. All those nights when he couldn't go to bed until his piano lessons were finish. Or when he had to wake up early at 6 just to get dressed in a suit and practice for a recital. He sure as hell didn't want Maka to know about his previous life.

"Soul, you haven't touched your bowl. It's going to get cold if you don't eat." Maka's sweet voice shook him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry I've lost my appetite." He stated while getting up to retreat back to his room.

"Soul, you never turn down lunch! Don't go hiding in your room! Get back here, SOUL!" Maka yelled before getting a door slam. She turned back around to Wes who was gathering up the dirty dishes. "I'm sorry; Soul usually never acts this way."

"It's okay; I'm use to my brother's moodiness. When we were little, he use to throw the temper tantrums that Mom and Dad had to get Grandma to calm him down."

"He still does occasionally. But he does them to scold me about stupid decisions I make during battle."

"So you're in the military? I wouldn't expect that, aren't you a little young to be fighting war?" He asked.

"Oh no! It's not like that, totally different. The DWMA was designed to train weapons and meisters protect the world from Kishins and witches. I'm a scythe meister and Soul's my weapon. Together we have to hunt for 99 kishin souls and a witch soul in order to turn him into a death scythe." She explained.

"Wow that is a lot of work to expect from children. If I'm guessing a death scythe is supposed to be some powerful form that Soul becomes after collecting all those souls."

"Exactly, you must really catch on things quick." She complimented.

"Soul told me he was going somewhere to help him with his arm changing shape. I didn't know he was going to do all of that. At least he finally found someone to keep him in check when our family isn't around."

"Thanks, I guess. But he really isn't that bad. Sure he is a little rough around the edges, but he's always there when I need him."

"Has he popped the question yet?" Wes asked.

Maka was stunned. She was hoping that Wes wasn't thinking what she thought. I mean sure she thought of Soul just a friend, but she didn't want break their partnership or friendship. Snapping out of her confusion, she looked up at Wes to answer.

"What question are you talking about?"

"You know, for marriage." After that answer Maka couldn't hold back the blush on her face. So she reached for the closest object to her. Slam! She slammed a book right in the middle of Wes's head.

"How dare you ask a question like that?!"

"I'm sorry! I figured since you two were dating then he would have at least asked you right about now!" giving her an apology before getting another Maka-Chop.

"DATING!? You thought me and Soul?! You idiot! We are friends, nothing more!"

Soul came out of his room. He wanted to figure out what was all the yelling. It sounded like Wes finally pissed off Maka. I guess He should have warned Wes ahead about Maka's anger and violent tendencies. But it's funnier seeing his annoying older brother get Maka-Chopped by his little meister.

"Don't you ever think of me and Soul like that ever again! You hear me?!" She scolds Wes who was on the floor in pain.

"Yes Maka I understand." He agreed.

"Smooth move Wes, you sure know how to flirt." Soul teased in his sarcastic tone.


	7. OS 7 AU

**A/N: Just another random one-shot. This time an angel x demon AU.**

"Maka, we can't keep this a secret forever." Her lover Soul said while cuddling closer to Maka to feel warmth. They've been hiding in the human world during winter. They were lucky to have spare gold to sell and give them enough money to buy a small apartment for them to share. They were on the run from both angels and demons. As soon as Maka started showing signs of pregnancy, she packed as much as she could and left heaven for earth. Soul sneaked out in the middle of his parents having a meeting with Lord Death and found her lost.

"I know but I'm scared. What if my mom haves you executed? It's official that any demon found having any relationship with an angel will be executed. I can't stand the thought of you being executed! What will they do with me? Probably the same will happen or they'll forcefully take the baby out."

"Maka stop worrying! They won't find us. If they do, i want you to get away as far as possible and keep our unborn child safe. If they find you, don't fight them just run."

She laid her head in his shirtless chest being careful not to touch the scar on it. The scar he received because of her. He tells her not to worry, but it's hard not to when there's living proof in front of her eyes. Her tears stain him while his hand rubbing her back. They closed their eyes and held on to each other like their life depended on them being close together. She felt the warmth of him collide with her cold body.

"Soul, thank you. I just don't know."

"It's ok. Just know that I'm not leaving."

"Hehehe, true. I wonder will the baby be a demon, angel, or both." Maka asked.

"I honestly don't know, but if it's a boy it'll be cool like his old man. If a girl, it'll be cute and have a temper like its mom."

"Hey!" she yelled smacking him playfully on the arm.

"Jeez it's just a joke."


End file.
